Moving On
by Pink Kunai
Summary: [OneShot][SasuSaku][Sequel to Too Bad]  Sakura's dead and Sasuke's having difficulties with coping, but will one little problem be the way to bring the Uchiha back to sense?     dedicated to NorthernLights25 who requested the sequel may be OOC


**Moving On**

Sasuke currently sat on his couch, his hands clasped in front of him, elbows resting on his knees as he stared distantly. All his friends sat and stood around the room as they watched the Uchiha brood, Ino was crying hysterically in the corner much to Sasuke's agitation.

"Sasuke it's time to go" Naruto said placing a hand softly on his shoulder. The raven haired boy shrugged off the hand and continued to ignore everyone's presence. Shikamaru sighed as he got up and dragged Ino out of the room followed by Neji, Tenten, and Hinata. Naruto watched as they closed the door, a small click signalled that it was locked. The blonde boy turned around to face his long time best friend.

"C'mon lets go" Naruto said grabbing the boy and yanking at him. Sasuke refused to budge. Naruto's temper flared and decked Sasuke right across the face.

"Don't think you are the only person who's sad because Sakura-chan's gone!" he yelled. Sasuke's head shot up and glared at Naruto.

"You don't-" Sasuke muttered but was cut off by Naruto.

"You're right I don't know anything, I didn't date Sakura, but I was her best friend, she was like a sister me" Sasuke popped up and grabbed Naruto around the collar; he slammed the boy against the wall and muttered in a dangerous voice.

"Do you want to know why she died?" Naruto shook his head, not once did he break his gaze with Sasuke.

"She died because I told her I was going out with Ino, she ran off"

"That has nothing to do with it, Sakura with have been at her apartment regardless" Naruto fought back.

"No she wouldn't if we didn't break up that day we would've been spending time together somewhere else" Sasuke yelled furiously shaking at Naruto's collar.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as he watched the boy break down onto his knees sobbing uncontrollably, "Sasuke, Sakura wouldn't want you to be like this"

"I didn't tell her I loved her before she died"

"You didn't have to Sasuke, she knew, she always did, even if you didn't' show it, she always knew" Sasuke was still crying and now he was repeatedly slamming his fist against the floor in frustration. His knuckles were turning bright red and Naruto looked on sympathetically, but couldn't do a single thing to ease his best friends pain, nothing hurt more than losing the one you love most, but nothing hurt worse than not letting them know you loved them before they left you forever.

"Let's get going to the funeral, give Sakura our last goodbyes…okay?" Sasuke wordlessly got up and wiped away his tears, he walked out of his apartment and soon Naruto joined him.

During the burial process Sasuke went back to his wordless state, he didn't talk and he looked like he was in his own little world, the burial finished and after everyone had given their respects the first one out the door was Sasuke. All his friends watched as he walked out the church door broken, but no one made a move to stop him.

For the past week everyone took turns visiting the Uchiha, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He hadn't attempted suicide but he usually drunk himself to sleep, he stopped going to school, stopped working and his apartment was being paid by Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. Then one day everyone went up to give the Uchiha a stern talk, because something important came up.

Naruto barged angrily into the Uchiha's apartment and grabbed the now sober boy by the collar.

"Pull yourself together you idiot!" Sasuke pushed the boy's hands off and reached for a nearby beer bottle. His hands met air as Neji kicked the bottle away.

"Sakura's dead and nothing you do is going to bring her back, so stop drinking, go to school and go to work, we can't pay for you for the rest of your life!" Neji yelled. Sasuke glared at him, but continued to lie motionless on the floor. Ino's fists clenched, she made a move to go over and knock some sense into her best friend, but Tenten put an arm up to stop her.

"Sasuke, Sakura was pregnant, the baby's still alive and is currently at the hospital" Tenten said.

"Who cares" the raven haired boy muttered once again trying to reach the beer bottle.

"Who cares?" Ino yelled, "We care, what about going over to England to go to school, this is your chance Sasuke you can get a better job, you can look after YOUR child!" she said punching him in the gut, "do this for Sakura, she doesn't want to see you like this, go to Europe start a new life"

"I'd rather end my life" Then a noise at the door alerted everyone, they all turned to see Hinata standing at the door way with a small white bundle in her arms.

"Sasuke-san, if you end your life now, who's going to take care of this baby girl?" the timid girl asked.

"Send it to adoption; I'm not fit to be a boyfriend let alone a father"

"Sasuke, look at her she looks just like Sakura" Naruto said taking the baby and showing it into Sasuke's hand. The boy's eyes stared warily at the baby girl who was now sound asleep; her hair was pink, just like Sakura's. Sasuke's thoughts were lost as he stared at the baby that now lay asleep in his arms. Ino glanced around at everyone and they all soundlessly left. Sasuke sat on his couch for hours staring at the little baby girl, it gurgled a bit and her small eyelids split open to reveal two emerald eyes. Sasuke resisted the urge to cry and smile at the same time, and all that came out of his mouth was a choked sob as he watched the baby laugh. Sasuke placed the baby down and walked over to his bathroom and looked into the mirror. He had barely eaten in days and was much skinnier than before, he had dark bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep and his blood shot eyes from when he often drank too much alcohol. Shedding his clothes he stepped into his shower and cranked the faucet to ice cold water and let the freezing liquid drizzle all over him. He stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself out and changed into a new set of clothes. Sasuke walked back out to the living room where the baby had just fallen asleep again. He walked up to her and whispered lightly.

"From now on your name Sakura and you're going to be daddy's little angel" Sasuke busied himself packing up most of his important belongings before picking up Sakura and walking out the door. He went to the hospital to sign Sakura's birth certificate and then proceeded to the airport where he bought to tickets to England.

Naruto and the others returned to his house the next day only to find a letter telling them that he had moved to London, England to continue with his schooling and that a company over there had already hired him and was willing to pay his living expenses so that they didn't need to worry.

"At least he's moved on right?" Naruto said to no one in particular.

**4 years later**

"Daddy, daddy wake up!" a small voice yelled as she jumped up and down on Sasuke's bed.

"Not now Sakura, let daddy sleep okay?" Sasuke said muffling his head with his pillow.

"No, some people are here to see you, they said that you haven't visited mommy's grave in a real long time"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up" Sasuke groggily got out of bed and went to brush his teeth. As he descended the stares he was met by a whole bunch of people at his normally small kitchen table.

"You haven't visited Sakura in a real long time Sasuke, I think she's going to be very mad" Naruto smirked knowingly.

"Yah, well I've been a little caught up here, but I'm sure she forgives me" Sasuke said clasping his hand in Naruto's. Sasuke then went around greeting the rest of his friends who had actually all gotten together, not that he was surprised, Neji had liked Tenten since forever, but the guy was way to anti-social to ask her out. Naruto and Hinata had already been going out so Sasuke wasn't in the least surprised to see that Hinata was pregnant. Ino and Shikamaru came to a little surprise to him, he did not see his blonde hyper active best friend go out with a lazy bum like Shikamaru, but he was happy for them none the less.

"So anyways, we're going to be staying here for a week, as a vacation and here are 3 tickets for you to take little Sakura and your girlfriend back to see Sakura" Ino said waving three airline tickets in his face, "I'm sure you can take a small vacation right?" Sasuke laughed.

"I'd love to come, but you can keep one of the tickets, it's just me and my little angel going" Sasuke said picking up Sakura.

"What no girlfriend?" Neji teased.

"I'm not going to find another girlfriend, because Sakura will be the only person I ever love"

"We thought you were going to move on?" Ino said frowning.

"I did, I'm going to stay with my little Sakura until she marries out, then I'm going to wait for grandchildren and I'll soon die of old age, this is my way of moving on" Sasuke said smiling, and everyone else smiled too. Just because Sasuke wasn't going to date anymore doesn't mean he's hasn't moved on, because loving Sakura was all he need, he has already moved on by choosing to live without her by his side.

The End


End file.
